Why Mew's are so rare
by Mew3692002
Summary: This is my take on why Mew's are so rare from Mew's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon, not even Mew (I hate you so much Nintendo!).

_Some people wonder, why are Mew's so rare, why aren't there more? In this story, it will be explained what happened to the Mew species and why only one is left. This story will be told from the perspective of the Mew who we all know and love, the last existing one..._

It all started as a normal day in my happy little world. I woke up as I do every day to bright and warm sun, feeling the warm breeze in my pink fur as I floated off of my nest to play with my Mew friends. We live in a village deep in a forest, where there are plenty of other Pokémon around (I especially like playing tag with the Pidgey and Pidgeotto!); they sometimes play with us too. I have so many friends in and around my village that it's hard to ever feel anything but utter happiness and pure bliss!

When all my friends and I were together we decided to play hide and go find; it's my favorite game because I'm usually really hard to find, and I almost always win, too!

Unfortunately, this time I was picked to find all of my friends, instead of quickly trying to hide from them, which is never fun at all. So, I turned my pink head against the tree and started to count: "1...2...3...4..." Finally I reached ten and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

I started looking in all directions to see where my friends were hiding. Knowing them, they transformed into something else, but what could they have transformed into? I began my search by flying high up near where the tops of the trees were and scanned the area to see if I could see anything that looked like it didn't belong in our forest.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I caught movement.

Thinking it was one of my friends making a break for it, I rushed at it without really thinking, and I regretted it almost instantly.

_What do you think of my story so far, pretty good, maybe not so good, give me some feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew (I hate you so much Nintendo!).

_Thanks for the positive feedback!_

I was going too fast to stop myself so I did the only thing I could think to do, teleport. I was still moving forward, but this time I was up in the air where I had plenty of room to stop myself. Now that I wasn't moving so fast anymore I could see this creature without being seen by it, I moved down near the tops of the trees and I saw something that I never expected to see, I'm not even sure what it is, it looked nothing like my friends or any of my other friends in my home. It stood on two legs and had the oddest of fur; the fur was a variety of colors depending on where you look. Its skin was pink in color, it was way bigger than me and its feet looked so weird!

They looked nothing like my feet; this creature seemed to have white vines crisscrossing over its feet and had weird designs on it as well that were white and black. It didn't seem to have noticed that I almost crashed into it; it actually seemed to care more about its surrounding than anything else really so I was safe for the moment. I decided to go tell the rest of my village about what I have just seen, so that maybe they would know what to do. I concentrated on my village in my mind's eye, imagined it until I could almost feel that I was there and thought _teleport_ and off I went from one location to another in a flash.

As soon as I arrived I raced through the trees towards the leader's nest (you may be asking yourself, why didn't I teleport directly to the nest? Because I'm not the most experienced of Mews, so that means I could only do general locations and plus I am not thinking clearly, you have to do that to teleport well!). The trees with the nests of Mews who are out playing or tending to their young watched me with interest and a few of the little ones raced after me thinking it was a game I was playing, but believed me, this was no game! Trees that seemed to have eyes of blues, greens, and all the other colors a Mew's eyes could be whipped by in a blur until I arrived at the biggest nest of them all, our leader, Wonder Eyes.

_So what did you think, I hope I get more reviews with this one! And sorry for the wait, having to go to college during the summer really stinks!_


	3. Wonder Eyes to the rescue!

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew (I hate you so much Nintendo!).

_Wow, people actually read my stories! I wasn't sure if I should continue it (because of lack of reviews, I thought nobody actually was reading) but now I am inspired to! Thank you Fire of the Heart and putting it on your favs list, that is so awesome, I have a fan! Thanks for the positive reviews, but I wish more people would actually review, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Well on with the story!_

Wonder Eyes was different than us, I mean she had the fine pink fur that all Mews had, the blue eyes that was always filled with wonder (where do you think she got the name from!), and the long pink tail, but she was different, not on the outside, but on the inside. She had the ability to make decisions, everyone can make decisions, but it was just something about her, something that made you to just go to her whenever there was trouble and she would solve it, everyone just seems to look towards her for strength and support in their individual hour of need. When I arrived at Wonder Eyes nest I began to call for her, yelling in my high pitched mews for her to get over here because this is an emergency! All of my fellow Mews began to gather to see what all the fuss was about and in the case of the little Mew's mothers, why I was waking and scaring their children with my yelling.

From another direction, I felt Wonder Eyes coming, and awaited her arrival, and in a blast, Wonder Eyes arrived and was staring at me in anger. "Why are you yelling, your disturbing your fellow Mews and their kin, what is wrong with you!" she yelled in visible anger, then her expression changed into concern and said, "Little one, your mind is racing, I can't even begin to understand what is causing you such distress, what is wrong?" I blurted out, "I was playing a game with my friends and I saw a strange creature wandering through our woods that is unlike anything I have ever seen before, I need you to see it!" All the Mews that were watching the two of us began to Mew in wonder, all eyes were on Wonder Eyes to see what we should do.

She nodded and said, "Lead the way Little one." We sped off in a blast, high above the treetop, high enough so that whatever this creature was, we would not be seen by it. We weren't flying all that fast, so we could see whatever this creature was that was invading our land, if we flew fast just to get to the location that I saw it, we would probably miss it and might alert the creature as well. We flew to the spot where I spotted the creature and I looked down, but it was nowhere to be found, where did it go?

Wonder Eyes noticed it too, she was quickly twisting and turning her head and eyes this way and that way trying to spot what I have just seen with her tail whipping around with the movement, but no such luck, the creature seemed to have disappeared! Then I spotted something weird in the corner of my eye and I quickly turned my head and saw it. It wasn't what we were looking for but it was out of place in our home, it looked like some kind of structure that was red in color and seemed to be made out of something I have never seen before, maybe some kind of skin? Wonder Eyes noticed I was looking at something and saw this structure as well and I turned to look at her and she had a look of worry on her little pink face and her eyes looked like they were lost in thought.

**Me: Sorry about not writing that much, I have college during the summer, gotta get that accounting out of the way!**

**Little One: You're just using that as an excuse not to write more, Mr. Lazy!**

**Me: Excuse me, I have a certain pink cat-like creature to deal with, come here kitty, kitty, kitty!**

**Little One: Uh oh, gotta go! **_-Runs away-_

_What do you think of my story? Isn't it great so far, I hope to get more reviews this time!_


	4. The discovery

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew (I hate you so much Nintendo!).

_It's so nice to think that all these people enjoy reading my stories! Imaginarylady, Ermine, and Fire of the heart as well, but I seem to be getting more hits than just these three yet more people are not reviewing! I could use some suggestions on how I should continue the story or ways in which I should improve upon it, none of you may know it but every review I get really makes my day, so PLEASE REVIEW!_

"What's wrong Wonder Eyes; do you know what that is?" I asked. "I am not sure Little One, but I believe it wouldn't be wise to go near this structure for the time being" she said. I almost didn't hear her because whatever this thing was it excited me, "something new that I can play with!" I thought, but Wonder Eyes looked really concerned, like whatever this thing is, it could be trouble. Since Wonder Eyes looked so concerned, I was a little afraid to ask why she was so worked up about this thing, so I decided to stay silent.

After what seemed like forever she spoke, "Little One, it is getting dark, we should go back to the other Mews for the time being." It was then that I noticed that it has become dark; I was so excited about this new thing that I never noticed before how dark it has become. So with one final look at whatever that thing was, Wonder Eyes and I headed back to our clan to rest as well as tell the other Mews of what we have discovered and to stay away from it for the time being. So we turned around and started to head back with only the silvery dull glow of the moon to guide us, but in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something, I quickly turned around to look for what it was but it seemed to have disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the forest.

Wonder Eyes must have noticed I stopped because she came up behind me and startled me by saying, "What is it Little One?" "I am not sure, I thought I saw something down there, or maybe it was just my imagination?" I answered. "You may have seen something, but it cannot harm us right now, so it is best that we head back as quickly as possible as to not be seen." She said. I mewed softly in agreement, as to not be heard, as we started to fly back to our clan and our home.

**Me: Sorry about not writing that much, I am starting to run out of new ideas for this story.**

**Little One: You're just using that as an excuse not to write more, Mr. Lazy!**

**Me: **_-dumps ice on Little One's head- Didn't_** see that, did ya little miss psychic!**

**Little One: **_-teleports the ice into my pants- Neither_** did you…**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!**

_So what did you think of my story so far? Was it good, or maybe it was not so good (I hope not) or maybe you have some suggestions on what I should do, tell me! I'm always open to suggestion, and plus it makes writing this so much easier and plus it makes me so happy when I get reviews! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, sorry about taking so long, wouldn't let me submit the document, I kept getting errors!_


	5. The discovery part 2

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew (I hate you so much Nintendo!).

_Wow, I got reviews! Thanks to everyone who submitted! Sorry that my stories seem to take so long, I do have other things going on than writing fan fiction, but I try to make these fics as good as I can before they are submitted! I also was made aware of a certain unknown author that tried to bash me through his reviews of Indigo Kitsune's stories. I have some clue what was said (seems to not like the way I don't swear or not put adult material in my stories) but whatever was said caused Indigo to shut off the anymonous reviews and delete this guy's reviews, must have been pretty bad! On with the story!_

We flew back with the moon at our backs, back towards our home in the trees. When we arrived I noticed something strange, nobody was asleep in their nests, and I wondered where they could be? Then I noticed all these lights near Wonder Eyes's nest, it momentarily blinded me just looking at them they were so bright, but as my vision cleared, I noticed all these eyes staring at us as we made our approach. Then it hit me, all the Mews were not in their nest because I rushed out with Wonder Eyes in a hurry, so no one knew what was going on, so they were waiting at Wonder Eyes's nest, all waiting for an explanation.

As we approached, all eyes turned to Wonder Eyes and me, green, blue, and many others colors of eyes all stared at us, as if waiting for us to make the next move. My body tensed up in nervousness before I began to quickly speak, but just as quickly Wonder Eyes tail shot out in front of my mouth to prevent me from speaking. Then as I turned to look at her I caught a look in her eye, as if she was saying, "Let me handle it". Wonder Eyes proceeded to fly herself to the front of the crowd of pink that was growing in front of her nest and sat down.

Then she began to speak softly but loud enough so that every Mew that has gathered could hear her speak as I turned to her to hear what she had to say. "I am sorry that we left so suddenly, alarming more than one of you from how fast we left, and for that, I apologize. As for the reason that we left in such a rush is difficult to explain to all of you, it is difficult to explain because none of you have ever really dared to wander very far outside of our forest, our home. If any of you ever dared to explore the world in which we all live, you would have found that there are many strange and extraordinary lands that exist."

"These lands are filled with many creatures, too many to really know all of them in just one visit, they range from red lizards with a tail of flame that can breath fire from its mouth to yellow creatures with long ears with black at the tips of its ears that have the ability to shoot yellow fire. These creatures are all unique and many of these creatures and lands that I speak of I have visited and seen when I was younger. But these are not the creatures that we are faced with; the creature I speak of is different than any of the creatures that I have ever seen before, at first I wasn't sure, but now I am. What I am speaking of is called a human." (AN: Like none of you could see THAT coming!)

Wonder Eyes put an emphasis on the word "human" like it meant something, all the Mews behind me gasped and looked at each other in fear, then asked, "What's a human?" All the Mews listened intently on what Wonder Eyes would say next, as did I, because I had no idea either. Instead of explaining, she just turned to me and said, "Tell them what you saw." I nodded my head and proceeded to sit down beside her and then turned to the other Mews who were all looking at me intently, waiting for me to say something.

I began to speak but instead I let out a squeak, I was never good at talking to large crowds, I found myself shaking because I was so scared, what if everyone will laugh at me because of that squeak I just let out. Just then, I felt a tail on my shoulder, I looked over and found it was Wonder Eyes. She then started to lean over to me until she was so close I could feel her hot breath against my fur and whispered, "Don't be scared Little One, I'll be right here beside you, so don't be scared." I felt my body stop shaking and then I drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling the scariness of the moment just wash away.

Then I began to speak to the Mews without difficulty, I told them about what I saw while playing with my friends and the weird thing I saw when Wonder Eyes came with me to investigate, by the time I was finished my story, it was beginning to get dark and from the effort that I exerted to tell my story, my eyes began to grow heavy and I felt really tired, and then I felt myself being lifted up and flown, but by that time, I was already asleep.

_So what did you think, I hope this was longer than the others, and sorry for not updating as much as I should! So how many of you guessed it was a human that I was describing? Judging by the reviews, I'm pretty sure none of you did what else would it have been? Please review!_


	6. The dream

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew, but I do own Little One and Wonder Eyes (Take that Nintendo!).

_The previous chapter was pretty long don't you think? Your welcome Fire of the Heart, and I hope you read it because you seemed to really want to know who it was I was talking about! I am also shocked, only one person reviewed and this person never reviewed my story before? Thanks KAWAii PHiLOSOPHY (hope I used the caps in the right places!) for that nice review! Thanks to all who reviewed, on with the story!_

I woke up the next morning to something I never experienced before in my life, silence. Usually when I wake up there is always noises and sounds, everything from the little ones playing together to the older Mews chatting with each other, but this time there was nothing. This alarmed me greatly, so I immediately flew down from some nest I was lying in to see where everyone was, but what I discovered truly terrified me. I looked up and to the left and to the right, I searched the nests that were near me and found no one to be in them, I became worried, where is everyone?

But then I heard a cough, not a normal cough, this one had a great deal of pain behind it and it was coming from below me. I immediately looked down and saw something I never expected to see, it was all the Mews in my village, and they were all dead. They weren't breathing at all. At that moment, I began to scream.

I woke up in my nest, screaming and my eyes jolted open, causing great alarm in the Mews that lived close by to me, the previous night's events all came rushing back to me at once causing me to calm down. Then a light flashed in my eyes, temporarily blinding me. "Oh yeah, the sun." I said to myself, giggling at my stupidity, and then opened my eyes much more slowly, gradually becoming more aware of my surroundings. I became aware that all the nearby Mews were all staring at me, and then I noticed that I was panting because I was so afraid from that dream.

"Only a dream" I said to myself, "nothing to worry about, just a very scary dream." Then I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Wonder Eyes floating right behind me. "Are you all right Little One?" Wonder Eyes said. "Yes, it was only a scary dream that I had nothing to worry about." I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wonder Eyes said, "No, it was just a dream, I'm fine now." I replied. "Ok, but if you need me just contact me using your mind and I'll be right there." Wonder Eyes said, I nodded my head in agreement causing my ears to gently wave backwards and forwards. Then, Wonder Eyes disappeared in a flash, causing me to blink several times, trying to get the after image to go away. I then decided to take a little morning stroll, to calm my nerves and to think of why I had such a scary dream and what it could mean, I mean, I am supposed to be psychic after all, what could it mean?

I then proceeded to fly up into the white fluffy clouds, I don't know why, but flying amongst the clouds has always calmed me. It makes you think how wonderful life is, seeing it from such high up in the air, then the memory of that dream seemed to evaporate, like it was never there to begin with.

_How do you like my story so far? I only got one reviewer on my previous chapter, I hope you guys and gals are still reading, and sorry it was one week before I updated, having Trig in only four weeks is really killing me! Please review!_


	7. Uh oh!

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Mew, but I do own Little One and Wonder Eyes (Take that Nintendo!).

_Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, I just started the Fall semester of college, so I'll try my best to get the story updated, but I'm kinda bummed out. I just found out one of the authors on my favorites list, Indigo Kitsune, has now quite the site and has deleted all of his stories and changed his profile saying he has left the site. If you want to see it, go to my favorite authors list and click on it, its kinda sad to see him go (even if he was a jerk, lets just say he didn't like people being on the fence about reviews and sent me a nasty e-mail blowing up on me for it, I still have it too). I'm not even sure if he had any other fans than me anyways, but it is sad to see someone who wrote stories I liked so much go. If you want to know why he left, just visit my profile for 7/28/06 to see why. I just hope that my other favorite author (lil enchantress) doesn't go too, or any of you loyal fans!_

It was so great flying through those clouds, seeing the blue of the sky seem to stretch on forever like a vast ocean full of life and the pure whiteness of the clouds covering my forest home, like a guardian watching over us. At that moment I was so full of happiness, I let out a high pitched "Mew!" because I was so happy to be alive! I rolled through the air in a happy state and decided to fly through the clouds for fun and so I angled my little body and swooped down into the wisps of white and then my vision went white. I couldn't see where I was going so I flew up again, out of the clouds and at that moment I noticed something else too, I was all wet!

"Oh yeah I thought to myself, clouds are wet." I thought to myself and giggled at my own stupidity, I quickly used my mind to create a wind to dry myself off and saw the droplets of water fly off of me. I watched these beads of water and it gave me an idea. I started to draw the moisture from the clouds surrounding me and made it form into a ball of water in front of me and then started to make the water form into the different shapes of my friends in this forest. I made a Pidgey, a Dragonite, and I made Wonder Eyes too.

At first, they were just blobs of water that shared the general shape of who I was thinking of but eventually, they started to look exactly alike to the ones I was thinking of, I even found I could change the color of the water to make it look more like who I was trying to make it look like! This was such a fun game! But eventually, I got really bored with it and decided to set off back home, plus I was tired from this game too. So then I decided to teleport back to my nest (I can always use the practice!) so I first closed my eyes and formed the picture of the nest in my mind, the smell, the feel of it, but at the last second, I thought of that weird structure I saw with Wonder Eyes and then teleported.

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't in my nest at all, I was actually in some enclosed space that was red. "Where am I?" I wondered this was the strangest place I have ever been in, everything was red and on the ground there was these weird little pillowy looking rectangles that looked like you could go inside them. Forgetting completely I was in a strange place, I went inside one of these pillowy things, and the inside of it was really soft and warm, it made me feel a little tired. "Wait, I have to get back to the nest!" my brain told me but by then, my body was already asleep…

_So, what do you think of it so far? Can you guess where Little One is? I'll give ya three guesses, OH COME ON PEOPLE, ITS KINDA OBVIOUS DON'T YOU THINK! Please review, it makes me so happy when you do! I'll try to update whenever I can, I just started college again with five classes, so updates might take awhile, but I'm seeing this story to its completion, I can promise you that!_


	8. The escape

Why Mew's are so rare

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon, not even Mew, but I do own Little One and Wonder Eyes (Take that Nintendo!).

_Hello again! I am updating again! I guess no one else really got where Little One is (either that, or you got it and decided not to tell me), oh well, you'll find out in this chapter then! Also, sorry for not updating for a loooonnnngg while, I was really busy getting my bachelor's degree and getting my new wii! So I'm very sorry for the wait for my next chapter, I just never really got around to writing it._

I was so comfortable and warm in the place I was in and I felt like I could just stay there snuggled up forever. Then something jolted me out of my reverie, I heard a loud ripping sound that I've never heard before and the sound of a deep voice that sounded like a human.

This voice said, "I think I've had enough of this forest, it just too hot! I'm also having a hard time sleeping with all those Pokémon making noises all night. I think I'll have to open my sleeping bag up in the tent to get any sleep at all and a set of ear plugs!" Just then I felt a hand grasp something on the little pillow thing I was sleeping inside.

A similar sound of ripping occurred as the pillow I was in started to open up along one of its sides. "Oh no!" I thought, "I have to get out of this thing, they'll see me if I stay!" I thought of just bolting out of there and hoping that nobody saw me but I resisted the urge to run and the fear that was starting to swell up inside of me. Just then I remembered that I could teleport!

How silly of me to forget something like that in my fear! I urged myself with all my might to teleport back to my nest, remembering the size of my nest, the feelings I had when I was in it, and the feel of my nest. Then I thought as hard as I could the word "TELEPORT!" Then I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was back in my nest!

The joy I felt was so overwhelming that I just had to let out a loud "MEW!" from the pure joy I felt of being in such a scary place. Now I'm in a place where I am loved and I am warm and cozy. Although, I couldn't sleep anymore, I just HAD to tell everyone what I saw! Then that feeling of wanting to tell everyone what I discovered disappeared as suddenly as it came, I realized I might get in trouble if I did tell everyone what I did!

I mean, sleeping in somebody's nest that you don't know is never a good thing idea. Also, who knows how I would get punished if this was ever found out!

_I hope you like the update to my story! It's been I think 3 years since I updated!? Uh oh! Sorry! *sweat drop*_


End file.
